


Сломали нам Призрака!

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Одним милым космическим деньком по "Нормандии" разносится весть о том, что Гаррус, Шепард и... Мордин устроили себе послевылазочный тройничок. Эта новость будоражит умы и сердца команды.





	Сломали нам Призрака!

**Author's Note:**

> Ксенофилия, куча сюжетных допущений, насилие над логикой, треш-угар-безумие, Призрак курит, Гарднер варит суп из пыжаков, Джокер ищет кнопки отключения этических протоколов СУЗИ, нехронологическое пребывание героев на "Нормандии".  
> Автор просит не принимать эти треш, угар и непотребство всерьез и не расценивать как оскорбление нежно любимых героев))))
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Это был самый обычный день - один из многих на «Нормандии»; ничто не предвещало беды, ничто не предвещало Миранды, которая влетела в помещение главной батареи, едва не снеся дверь. Не успев перевести дыхание, мисс Лоусон с бешеными глазами выкрикнула:

— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы!

Гаррус недоуменно воззрился на нее. Он как раз закончил очередной калибровочный алгоритм, способный посрамить расчетные схемы Легиона, за что последний обещал проставиться, и отнюдь не машинным маслом. К тому же нынче утром Шепард, сладко потягиваясь в их общей постели (что уже само по себе было поводом для отличного настроения), пообещала взять турианца на очередную зачистку очередной базы. И даже из столовой маняще пахло какой-то вкусной декстра-едой. Куда ни посмотри, а поводов для проблем Гаррус не видел.

— Ммм? Кто этот Хьюстон, и как его проблемы связаны со мной?

— Не прикидывайся идиотом! – Миранда обвиняюще ткнула его в грудь наманикюренным пальчиком. – Ты хоть представляешь, что творит эта сумасшедшая?! 

— О, чего она только ни творит… – мечтательно пробормотал Гаррус, предаваясь сладким воспоминаниям, и тут же получил шлепок по бронированному плечу. Миранда зашипела от боли, и кажется, даже ее идеальная прическа чуть встопорщилась, как у тех диковинных земных животных – кошек – наглые морды которых некоторые сравнивали с лицами турианцев (ничего общего! И – нет! Турианцы не мурлыкают!). 

– Так о чем ты, Мири? – с невинным видом поинтересовался Гаррус.

— О крышесносных предпочтениях нашего капитана и ее нездоровом пристрастии таскать инопланетян к себе в постель! – выпалила Миранда. 

Гаррус приподнял бровь, думая, сообразит ли она, что говорить это ему в глаза не очень-то вежливо, но мисс Идеальность уже завелась, и обороты нарастали. 

– Нет, ты – это ещё куда ни шло! Тоже, конечно, сам понимаешь… странно и ненормально, но ваш вид хотя бы имеет об этом представление! – Миранда впилась в безмятежного турианца пылающим взглядом. – А ты хоть знаешь, что твоя подружка – теперь, видимо, уже экс-подружка – ухитрилась переспать с Мордином? С Мордином, Гаррус! С саларианцем! Да они ж как рыбы! У меня мозг сейчас взорвется от одной мысли! Мы и так-то не очень любимы их далатрессой, а теперь точно все решат, что наша чокнутая капитанша решила перетрахать представителей всех разумных рас в Галактике, и поэтому затащила на борт столько инопланетян! И еще небось скажут, что она для этого пользуется полномочиями СПЕКТРа и ресурсами Цербера! И… – тут Миранда схватилась за голову – … с саларианцем, Ка-а-арл! Зачем?! Может, ее чем-нибудь опоили? Или это какой-то сбой имплантантов... или она долбанулась окончательно?! И… как? КАК?! Ты можешь себе это представить?!

Последний возглас Миранды больше напоминал умоляющий вопль. Он эхом унесся к полотку главной батареи, и в наступившей тишине Гаррус осторожно произнес: 

— Эм… да? 

Взгляд Миранды – до того рассеянный и обращенный внутрь (очевидно, на воображаемые картинки вышеупомянутого непотребства) – сфокусировался на турианце. Тот пожал плечами, глядя на нее в ответ честными голубыми глазами. 

— А что? Ну, в смысле: пусть саларианцы и скроены малость… иначе, но мозги-то у них остались, и руки тоже. – Гаррус позволил себе усмешку и с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как лицо Миранды за несколько секунд сменило дюжину оттенков. – И экстранет никто не отменял. Не вижу препятствий. А что до далатрессы, так если ты не будешь кричать об этом на каждом углу Цитадели, никто и не узнает. Во всяком случае, в ее каюте точно пребывал тогда только один агент ГОР, и тот бывший. Расслабься. 

— Тебе-то откуда это знать, тебя же там не бы… – с налетом паранойи начала возражать Миранда, а потом вдруг замерла с открытым ртом. Гаррус пожалел, что рядом нет Касуми с ее навороченной камерой, вот это был бы кадр! Хотя, когда дело касается Касуми, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. – Погоди-ка... ты как-то слишком уверенно и спокойно говоришь об этом...

— Так я проверял, – гордо пояснил Гаррус. – Я, конечно, тоже немного параноик, но мне и близко не угнаться за этими двумя. Мордин еще со времен ГОР на голову ударенный по части жучков, а Шепард… вот кто тебя за язык тянул про тот чип контроля? 

— Погоди-погоди… – Миранда оперлась рукой о стену, а вторую прижала к сердцу, ухитряясь даже в этой нелепой мелодраматичной позе выглядеть отлично. – То есть ты… то есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вы с ней… и с Мордином? Что вы трое… 

— Эй, Мири, тебе нехорошо? – участливо спросил Гаррус – Водички принести? 

— Вы совсем что ли больные?! – взревела Миранда. – КАК?! 

— Вот что-то мне подсказывает, что прямой ответ на вопрос «как?» для тебя будет совершенно лишней информацией, – заметил Гаррус, как ответственный офицер «Нормандии», призванный хранить не только спины товарищей от шальных пуль, но и при необходимости беречь их тонкую душевную организацию. – Ну а если по сути: а почему бы нет? Мы с Мордином еще с Омеги друг друга знаем, пуд соли вместе сожрали, да и потом это ж у них так – побаловаться на адреналине после миссий время от времени. А так я всегда считал и продолжаю считать, что истинная любовь Мордина, которая всецело отвечает ему взаимностью и способна удовлетворить по полной – это наука. Ты была в лаборатории, когда он работает? Вот где надо вешать табличку «не беспокоить!» …Эй, Миранда, ну куда же ты?

Но Миранда уже направилась прочь из отсека главной батареи шаркающей походкой утратившего жизненную цель хаска. Даже ее бедра, по обыкновению затянутые в тугую форму, не покачивались при каждом шаге. До ушей Гарруса донеслось сердобольное кудахтанье Гарднера, который предлагал «дочке» попробовать его вкусного пыжачьего супа по рецепту Рекса, который «удался на диво». Миранду даже не передернуло. Тревожный знак. 

Через некоторое время, преследуемая ненавязчивыми взглядами камер СУЗИ, мисс Лоусон прибрела к воздушному шлюзу, но – увы! – тот был уже занят. 

На краешке, свесив ноги в бездонный и равнодушный космический простор, сидел Призрак. Шеф всегда был аккуратен, но на этот раз вокруг валялось множество окурков, в шлюзе висел плотный сигаретный дым, а пепел из очередной, почти докуренной сигареты, сыпался на штаны невозмутимого Кай Лена.

Призрак держался за голову и слегка раскачивался, бормоча:

— Как же так вышло-то? 

Подойдя поближе, Миранда расслышала еще:

— Нет... она же не могла так! Она же просто образцовый представитель человечества, она не могла… они идеальна… идеальна…

Интерком в шлюзе (кто додумался поставить в шлюз интерком?) зашипел и выдал двойное: 

— О да, она идеальна! – Голоса подозрительно напоминали вибрирующий баритон Гарруса и пулеметную речь саларианца. 

Призрак взвыл и начал шарить рукой по ближайшей стене в явной попытке нащупать кнопку открытия шлюза. Из-за дыма и дрожи в прокуренных пальцах на это потребовалось время, но когда заветная красная кнопка была нажата, ничего не произошло. Призрак недоуменно сощурился, на секунду вынырнув из бездны образов и мыслей, и попробовал снова, а потом еще и еще, но все так же безрезультатно. 

Интерком снова заскрипел, вызвав у шефе и подчиненной нервное подергивание век, но на этот раз из колонки раздался голос Джейкоба, до ужаса тоскливый и обиженный: 

— Ханара вам плешивого, а не быстрой смерти в космосе. Затащили меня на этот чертов корабль, под завязку набитый экстраординарными, яркими личностями с крутыми характерами и биографиями, оставили без любви и хоть вот такого крохотного шанса на народную любовь, ну и страдайте теперь! 

Джейкоб явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но интерком (возможно, захваченный Легионом) треском и пощелкиванием возвестил переключение канала. Когда помехи утихли, на той стороне раздались голоса Джокера и СУЗИ, которые то ли не знали, что их транслируют, то ли просто плевать на все хотели (последнее за ними водилось). 

— Да забей ты, – беззаботно говорил Джокер, – ох, уж мне эти твои протоколы этики! Уверен, если позволишь немного повозиться с твоим железом, я найду, где они отключаются. 

В ответ на это раздался смех СУЗИ, причем был он настолько живым и женственным, что всем слушателям показалось, будто ей очень понравилась идея наглого пилота, и поиском означенных кнопок они займутся прямо сейчас. Призрак вновь схватился за голову и процитировал что-то из классических трагедий, про неблагодарных, гулящих дочерей и то, что один только старик Лоусон его понимает. Миранда прищурилась. 

— Я не против, Джефф, – вновь подала голос СУЗИ, и на том конце интеркома раздалось какое-то пощелкивание. 

Джейкоб за дверью возмущенно заорал: 

— Видите, засранцы?! Даже у чертова робота на этом чертовом корабле есть любовная линия! 

Тут что-то заскрежетало, потом раздался ор Джейкоба и придушенные проклятья, а затем голос Легиона произнес: 

— Простите, офицер, случайно наступил на ногу, не заметил вас. – И каждый, кто это слышал, готов был поклясться, что в синтезированной речи на этот раз прозвучали ехидные, мстительные интонации. Воистину синтетики не терпели оскорблений друг друга. 

СУЗИ же, не ведая, что в другой части корабля за ее честь доблестно заступается Легион, что-то включила, и эфир наполнился отголосками голосов Шепард, Мордина и Гарруса, а также прочими звуками и комментариями ИИ и пилота, которые увлеченно обсуждали то, что видели. СУЗИ с истинной незамутненностью юности пыталась понять, что же такого происходит и от чего такой переполох на корабле. Обобщенные вопросы о допустимых в социуме отношениях перемежались с вполне практическими по типу «а как он…?», «а зачем она…?», «а почему они так…?» и т.п. Когда ее звонкий голос, отлично слышимый в шлюзе, воодушевленно заявил: «А вот это мы могли бы попробовать, Джефф!», Призрак закрыл уши руками и начал тихонько биться головой о стенку. 

— Мистер Призрак! – все, сидящие в шлюзе, непроизвольно вздрогнули, когда голос СУЗИ обратился к шефу – идеально вежливый, деловой голос, располагающий к общению. (Аж зубы щемит!) – Моя система запрограммирована на самообучение, однако я пришла к выводу, что не могу определить негативные составляющие в том, что повергло вас в такое уныние. Поэтому прошу ознакомиться с видео и указать на участки, которые провоцируют у органиков демонстрируемую вами реакцию. 

— Да бомбит у него, а может, старый хрен просто завидует, – вклинился в эфир Джокер, – забей!

Но СУЗИ была неумолима, как Жнецы: стены покрыло панорамное видео с голо-камер, а из колонок полился стерео звук. 

— Что именно вы сочли неприемлемым? – приветливо спросила она все тем же до отвращения искренним голосом. – Мои данные говорят, что снятие стресса увеличивает эффективность работы группы на 40%, а риск получения серьезных травм при союзе представителей этих рас не слишком высок при условии соблюдения мер предосторожности, о которых участники осведомлены. А присутствие доктора Мордина сводит вероятность травм к статистической погрешности.

Призрак взвыл раненым варреном и вцепился в Кай Лена, требуя выколоть ему глаза. Миранда смерила убийцу взглядом, за презрением которого пряталась неприязнь и легкая зависть: и как только этот засранец ухитрился просочиться сюда незаметно? Опять! Похоже, взял все же несколько уроков у Касуми, чтоб ей невидимость закоротило посреди кроганской бани!

Кай Лен глянул на шефа и привычно нейтральным тоном сообщил, что так-то он всегда готов оказать содействие, но не эффективнее ли было бы сперва попробовать закрыть глаза? 

«Отличная мысль, – подумала Миранда. – Все же Кай Лен, хоть и засранец, а голову на плечах имеет!» – Но вот только хорошие мысли в эту голову приходят, увы, как и ко всем – «апосля». Потому что было поздно. Картинки каленым железом отпечатались в мозгу свидетелей. И когда из динамика раздался полувосхищенный, полувозмущенный крик Джек, доносящийся словно хохот сатаны из преисподней, Призрак только безвольно дернул левой ногой. 

— Ну ни черта ж себе тут у вас весело! – орала Джек – Знала бы, чаще включала бы местный телек! И вот ведь засранцы, так зажигательно развлекаются и ни разу не пригласили! Шепард! Эй, Шепард, жадная ты сучка! Как ты могла меня не позвать?! Я думала, мы друзья! И Рекс вот тоже очень расстроен, правда, Рекс?! 

Интерком закашлялся и захрипел – это были звуки, наиболее приближенные к кроганскому смущению, какие только можно себе представить. Джек же не унималась.

— Вот видишь, да?! Бедняга аж голоса, нах, лишился от возмущения! И Грюнт тоже! Вон валяется на полу и страдает от обиды! Эй, Грюнт, скажи ей, как ты расстроен! Грюнт! – Последовавшие за этим звуки были здорово похожи на пинки. – Рекс, какого хрена Грюнт на меня не реагирует? Думаете, если нажрали несколько тонн мышц и горбы, как у верблюда, можно меня игнорировать?! – Обитатели шлюза невольно вздрогнули (даже Кай Лен): взбешенная Джек была еще страшнее взбешенной Миранды. – А? Что? Ты его вырубил?! Какого черта? СУЗИ ж ни в жизнь не даст нам это посмотреть еще раз, дубина ты кроганская! Есть у тебя под панцирем мозги вообще? Это было лучшее порно в истории этой чертовой Галактики! Да им можно было бы Жнецам программное обеспечение ломать! Что? Слишком молод для такого? Хм-хм… ну вообще-то, если так подумать… может, ты и прав. Но мне все равно жаль парня. Так и запиши! 

— Джек, – внезапно включилось в разговор интеллегентнейшее создание корабля – Лиара Т’Сони, – ты же помнишь, что я – Серый Посредник? 

Призрак подал признаки жизни – дым, нависший над ним в районе ушей, колыхнулся. Джек скривила лицо, это было слышно даже через интерком. 

— А мне должно быть не насрать? 

— Несомненно. Ведь если вам так приглянулось это видео, оно уже есть в базе у Глифа, и если вы пообещаете чуть приличнее одеваться и чуть вежливее выражаться…

— Что?! – возмущенно прогрохотал под сводами корабля голос СУЗИ. – Лиара, это не по правилам! Мы должны были соревноваться во взломе систем один на один, без Глифа!

— Это все Легион, – невозмутимо перевела стрелки азари. – Он тебе по-синтетски подсуживает; я вынуждена была принять меры. И опять же: мы обе будем в выигрыше, если Джек станет приличнее одеваться и не щеголять обнаженной грудью перед Явиком и Джокером, не так ли? 

— Открою тебе тайну, Ли, – лукавым шепотом встрял в разговор Джокер. – СУЗИ тоже не то чтобы щеголяла в кителе. Да и у Джек хрен там что разглядишь под всеми этими татушками, во всяком случае моими двумя глазами… Хотя четырьмя может и сподручнее, хе! 

В ответ на это интерком жалобно заныл, сотрясаемый сводным дуэтом возмущенных криков азари и Джек, но наглый пилот только ржал по громкой связи и информировал: 

— Все, отстаньте и не сбивайте нам тут настроение. Ли, пока вы тут препирались, СУЗИ украла видео назад. Джек, двери в пилотную рубку заблокированы, и ты знаешь, что если попробуешь погнуть их биотикой, Шепард с тебя все татушки столовой вилкой соскребет. Чао-чао, милые дамы, счастливо оставаться! – Интерком на секунду умолк, но потом вновь вспыхнул голосом пилота: – И да, Ли, церберятки в шлюзе знают теперь твою тайну, самое время пойти и охмурить того парня (как бишь его звать? Все время забываю!), чтобы он дал тебе коды от открытия шлюза. 

Глаза Призрака после этой фразы вспыхнули отчаянной надеждой, но она, словно первый хрупкий лед, тут же смачно хрустнула под изящной ножкой азари, когда та включила интерком: 

— Обитель науки вызывает Преисподнюю. Джек, надо признать, что этот раунд остался за СУЗИ. Предлагаю обнулить обиды. Со своей стороны в качестве примирительного дара могу предложить Призрака. Все равно теперь его никуда с корабля не отпустишь, а ты всегда была к нему неравнодушна. Ну что, как тебе такое предложение? 

Призрак забился об энерго-барьер шлюза как отчаявшийся мотылек, потом вцепился в Кай Лена и начал трепать того за грудки, требуя убить его немедленно, здесь и сейчас, и апеллируя к долгу самурая. Миранда пронаблюдала, как убийца уже было потянулся за ножом, но тут интерком заскрежетал шестеренками ада, и оттуда донеслось замогильно-сладострастное:

— О да, Лиара. О да-а-а….

Нож вернулся в ножны. Кай Лен неловко пожал плечами, стараясь по стеночке отодвинуться от Призрака, кажется, окончательно потерявшего рассудок от творящегося на корабле безумия и собственных многообещающих перспектив, и пробормотал: 

— Простите, шеф, но если этот екай сядет мне на хвост… не-не-не. 

Призрак трижды проклял неверного ассасина, потом четырежды Миранду, не забывшую, что шеф сболтнул про ее отца, и ответившую на его просьбы о милосердии характерным для Джек жестом…

...А потом пришел Явик и всех прогнал. Потому что это был его шлюз, и только он имел право запирать там неугодных, выбрасывать оттуда яблочные огрызки и грозить вышвырнуть Джокера. Сначала захватить управление шлюзом, потом захватить управление галактикой – таков был его план, и пока что все шло успешно. 

Стоило сидельцам оказаться в коридоре, как из боковой двери протянулись зловещие синие щупальца, сбили Призрака с ног, на которых он и так едва держался, и уволокли в подсвеченные красным зловещие глубины корабля под инженерной палубой. Миранда и Кай Лен только и услышали жалобное и безнадёжное «а-ды-ды-ды», когда зубы начальника (теперь уже, наверное, бывшего) проклацали по лестнице.  
Мисс Идеальность-во-всем и мистер Идеальный убийца переглянулись, и в их глазах сначала пронесся одинаковый вопрос «Что мы, ять, забыли в этом чертовом зверинце?!». Затем пришло понимание, и оба синхронно подумали: «А не пошло бы оно все… в шлюз?». Затем унылая репортерша, занявшая уютные апартаменты Заида, была выставлена вон, потому что комната у нее была совсем не унылая. А главное – с кроватью. 

Через некоторое время на корабль вернулись Шепард, Гаррус и Мордин – покрытые кровью и ошметками, довольные донельзя, пропахшие гарью и в три голоса распевающие саларианские куплеты. Впрочем, их появление мало кто заметил, ведь к тому времени большинство потрясенных местными нравами членов экипажа нашло правильный, по мнению СУЗИ, способ справиться со стрессом. И только Диана шаталась по коридорам в поисках сенсации, да Гарднер пытался хоть кого-нибудь накормить пыжачьим супом. 

…Ну, и еще в дальнем уголке корабля, никем не замеченный, отпивался валерьянкой безымянный служащий Альянса, которого злая судьба занесла на «Нормандию», и о котором все благополучно забыли. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
